The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Surgical procedures are often performed on a body, for example, a human body or anatomy, to repair, reconstruct and/or replace various portions thereof. For example, after trauma, there may be a need to fix bone segments together to immobilize the segments and permit healing. There may also be a need for fusion of bone segments or reconstruction of a bone or bone segments in connection with an osteotomy. Conventional implants that can be utilized in connection with such procedures do not provide optimal surfaces for bone in-growth and/or require separate, additional fixation systems, which require additional surgical instruments and procedures. Accordingly, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.